


To Control

by Aintrio



Series: I'm going to HELL [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Timmy's a control freak
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 控制狂提姆。





	

  **——控制欲强是内心恐惧的表现。**

 

 

 

 

**#** **1**

 

距离达米安的十四岁生日只剩下三天，这意味着再过大约七十二小时，某个曾经让提姆头疼无比的小恶魔小混蛋小蝙蝠崽子将不再是个孩子。

提姆知道迪克对此感到既兴奋又不安，这不奇怪。杰森的态度很无所谓，对他来说达米安不管几岁，他都只是个麻烦鬼。

似乎只有提姆对此感到无比焦虑——是的，焦虑。

十四岁，一个在部分州拥有结婚权利的年龄。

提姆并不知道这股焦虑从何而来，但他不需要去看心理医生都知道，达米安年龄增长这一事实在某种程度上已经严重影响了他工作时的发挥。

 

 

“德雷克先生？你还好吗？”

提姆被猛地从失神中拉回现实，环顾四周，会议室的圆桌前坐满了面带疑惑和不解的公司高层，他们的目光无一例外的集中在他身上。桌上尴尬的沉默让他的呼吸都显得多余，窒息感持续了短暂的几秒，直到贴心的助理在他身边低声提醒打断这一现状，“先生，如果您身体不适，今天的会议——”

提姆挥挥手，制止了他继续说。

“我没事，抱歉刚才失态了。”他揉了揉紧皱的眉心，“那么，我们刚才说到哪了？”

 

 

沉默在高层们面面相觑的刹那之后被悄然打破，财务总监清了清嗓子，再一次开口。

“是这样的，关于本季度的……”

 

 

实际上提姆并没在听，他的神思早在被强行拉回的三秒后再一次脱离控制。

年轻的CEO目光无神地盯着手里刻有‘韦恩’字样的定制钢笔，脑中再一次浮现出某个小蝙蝠崽子桀骜的眼神——这可不是好事，提姆比谁都清楚这点，但很可惜，他无法控制。

 

 

 

**#** **2**

 

达米安每天的一举一动一直处在提姆的监视之下，原本他们为此争吵过，但现在，达米安本人已经默认了这一状态。被父亲监视和被他监视都没什么差别，这个家的人就是如此，尤其是父亲和德雷克，啧，两个控制狂。

 

 

从学校回到自己卧室的瞬间，达米安皱起了眉，空气中透着一股熟悉又讨人厌的好闻气味——德雷克的古龙水。对，很烦人但该死的好闻，达米安踏着烦躁的步伐走向阳台，‘唰’地一声拉开了窗帘，开门通风。

德雷克来过他的房间，并且完全没处理他留下的痕迹，这不像他——不，倒不如说，最近这家伙一直表现的很奇怪。如果他的目的是示威呢？故意让他知道自己来过？

啧，也许身边的监视比以前更严重并不是他的错觉。今天在学校，不管是上课，课间，午餐时间，甚至是体育课后的淋浴时间，达米安都能感到一道执着的视线，除了诡异以外他不知道该用什么词汇形容——就算对德雷克来说也未免太过火。

他可不记得自己最近有招惹他，那蠢货到底想干什么？

这已经不是这周第一次达米安回到家后发现德雷克的痕迹在他的房内徘徊不去。也许是时候该找那个烦人的控制狂谈谈了——

 

 

“嘿，达米安，今天学校怎么样，有遇到什么开心的事吗？”迪克就靠在他敞开的房门边，语气一如既往的轻快，脸上也挂着惯有的微笑，对上自家弟弟恼怒的视线时他挑起一边的眉毛，疑惑地询问，“你看起来不太高兴？”

“问德雷克去。”达米安冷淡的丢下这句话就头也不回地离开了房间。

站在原地的迪克一脸迷茫，然后一阵无力感涌上喉间。

“……哦，天哪，别告诉我他们又吵架了。”

 

 

 

**#** **3**

 

实际上，提姆那天晚上又去了趟公司，然后就没有回庄园，他们并没有机会好好谈谈。

而当达米安再见到他的时候，已经是第二天的中午，在一个合适的时间段——午休，以及不合适的地点——学校。

 

 

“我可以向您保证，德雷克先生，达米安在这里的学习非常顺利，事实上，他是这届最优秀的学员，除了完美无缺的成绩单外他……哦，真巧，达米安，过来一下。”原本喋喋不休的校长突然停下步伐，面带笑容地冲站在一边的男孩招了招手。

“你来这里做什么？”达米安完全无视了校长的存在，所有的注意力都在那个穿西装打领带的漂亮青年身上，所有的社交礼仪在遇上德雷克时总是被他遗忘，这让站在边上的校长感到了一阵无奈的尴尬。

提姆以高高在上的姿态看着达米安，无视他浑身上下透露的不满，“韦恩企业是这所学校最大的赞助商，我想我有权过来看看。”

 

 

达米安眯着眼与他对视片刻，随后不屑地冷哼一声，“随便了。”

 

 

提姆的目光在他离开的背影上停留许久，直到校长犹豫的声音拉回了他的注意力，“德雷克先生？有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”提姆回过头冲他笑了笑，“接下来我想自己随处走走，可以吗？”

校长刚到嘴边的婉拒在对上提姆冷淡的目光时立刻缩了回去，尽管内心疑惑，但他还是知趣的选择了不过问。

“这……当然没问题。”

 

 

 

**#** **4**

 

达米安做了个噩梦，然后他几乎是惊叫着从梦中醒来。

冷汗布满了他的额头和后背，睡衣湿答答的黏在他身上，很不舒服。但身体上的不适远没有噩梦带来的精神影响严重，目前为止最糟糕的噩梦，达米安微微喘着气，几乎是无力地往后倒躺回床上。

脑袋陷进枕头的片刻，他似乎又感觉到了黑暗中仿佛能洞穿一切的视线。

警戒心瞬间在脑内拉响了鸣笛声，达米安条件反射地打开台灯，视线在房间内扫视一圈——没有异常，什么都没有。

回想刚才噩梦的内容，尽管稍有模糊，但他清楚地记得一张熟悉的面孔，他噩梦的来源。

 

 

“告诉我，陶德，你对德雷克了解多少？”

看着自己的安全屋沙发上坐着的不速之客，杰森什么也没说，先去厨房给自己拿了瓶啤酒，在那个小家伙面色不善似乎随时会跳起来打他之前，他开了口——“应该没你多。怎么？你们又闹出什么矛盾了？”

达米安迟疑了一会儿，看着坐在床上的男人轻巧的徒手撬开瓶盖，“我昨晚梦到德雷克了。”

杰森耸耸肩表示那又如何，而达米安的下一句话足以让他跳起来——

 

 

他刚喝进嘴里的一口啤酒差点就要从鼻孔里喷出来。

“咳咳，你，咳……你刚才说什么？”

“我说——”达米安一本正经的重复了一遍，神色严肃，“我梦到他和我在做爱。”

 

 

“……呃，那么，你想让我对此做什么？”杰森犹豫了很久才憋出这句话。

 

 

 

**#** **5**

 

“迪基鸟，我觉得鸟宝宝惹上麻烦了。”

“什么？”

 

 

在挂断杰森莫名其妙的一通电话后，迪克听到了一阵敲门声，他收起刚才的一头雾水，道了声，“请进。”

门被打开，站在门外的是神情过分严肃的提姆。

 

 

提姆把手中拿的几封信件丢在书桌上——“达米安有许多追求者。”

迪克一言不发地用眼神询问：然后呢？

“我想我们该做点什么了。”

“……”

 

 

达米安看着站在自己面前，面色严肃的两个前罗宾，一股无名火蹭地就窜了上来。

“你们到底想干什么！拷问我？还有为什么德雷克也在！”

“那不是你该关心的，达米安。”迪克犹疑地开了口，“听着，我们得谈谈，关于你的……社交圈子。”

“是德雷克逼你的？”达米安敏锐的注意到迪克时不时往提姆的方向飘忽的眼神，在他这句话说出口的瞬间他就肯定了自己的猜测，“啧，公司已经闲到让你有空干涉我的私人生活了吗，德雷克，还是说你终于意识到自己的能力不足以胜任CEO一职？”

 

 

“跟这叠情书说吧，小混蛋。”提姆把那一叠厚厚的信件甩到他怀中，“我已经查过每个人的背景，都是些普通人，你和他们走太近会给他们带来危险，所以我在这里给你忠告——离他们远点。”

达米安凶恶的眼神仿佛随时都会跳起来用刀砍断提姆的脖颈。

但他最终沉住了气，避开了提姆的视线，低声道，“随便，反正我从来不回复这种麻烦的东西。”

 

 

 

**#** **6**

 

在达米安盛大的生日晚宴上，迪克注意到提姆自始至终盯着达米安。也盯着每一个和他擦肩而过，轻声交谈，相视微笑的同龄少女——迪克甚至能百分百的肯定，提姆已经在内心默默地记录了一份名单。

他是从什么时候开始变得这么……“迪克，像我之前说的，鸟宝宝惹了大麻烦，你最好想点办法。”杰森的突然介入打断了他的思绪。

“你之前在电话里可没说清楚，达米安到底对你坦白了什么？”

“哦，对，他跟我说他梦见自己和鸟宝宝做爱。”

“……什么！？”

“另外，”杰森叹了口气，眼神望向提姆，“我想我们年轻的小总裁出了点问题。刚才我看见他神经质一样地检查了每一件礼物的内容，我是说，每一件。”

 

 

达米安离开宴会厅走进休息室的瞬间，与正抬起头的提姆撞上了视线。

不知为何，前一天晚上的噩梦又重新在他脑中浮现，达米安颇为难堪的扭过头，试图走向另一边的沙发好避开提姆。

但对方显然没让他如愿。

提姆的手抓住他手腕的瞬间，达米安浑身一僵。然后下一秒，他落入了一个温暖的怀抱。太过突然，一时之间他甚至忘记了反抗。

 

 

“你的脸很红，是因为我吗？”低哑的嗓音在他耳边响起，达米安内心一惊。

什么？！他脸红了？几乎是下意识地，他伸手去摸自己的脸，但那里并没有不寻常的高温，不远处的镜子中也没有映出他脸上任何不自然的颜色。

——被骗了。

 

 

“所以是真的，杰森说你梦到我的事。”提姆没有放开他，反而搂的更紧，“你梦到和我做爱了。”

“……闭嘴，德雷克。”达米安毫不费力的挣开他，理了理自己有些弄皱的西装，“那只是个噩梦，它不代表什么。”

 

 

达米安几乎是逃跑似的离开了休息室。

但是即使他跑到阳台，距离提姆足足隔了一整个宴会厅，心跳频率依旧快得让他抓狂，心脏仿佛下一秒就要跳出胸腔——慢下来，混蛋，慢下来！

达米安在内心不断告诉自己：那个噩梦不代表任何事，绝不。

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
